


Art for 'Never bet against a Winchester, even if you are a Winchester.'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for wincestbigbangAuthor:milly_galSynopsis: The lack of sex is driving both Sam and Dean crazy, but neither brother will admit defeat and beg. What happens when you place a wager on your willpower and then realize you have none?





	Art for 'Never bet against a Winchester, even if you are a Winchester.'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never bet against a Winchester, even if you are a Winchester!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621280) by [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal). 



 

                     

                    

 

      you either both win or you both lose. As long as you do it together, no harm no foul,

                                     


End file.
